SHUGO MOON CARDS
by Tot Tyrer
Summary: Me and my best friend went hyper and decided to do an anime mix fanfic including: Shugo Chara, Full Moon wo sagashite and Card Captor Sakura. Please read this because it is EXTREMELY FUNNY! Even a bit of ?X? ?X? ?X? ?X? ?X? ;P ON HIATUS!
1. Falling?

Disclaimer: we don't own any of these anime's!!

Anime mix-up

Chapter 1

Amu and Tadase were kissing, under a cherry blossom tree under the full moon in the sky.

Ikuto was strolling through the park when he saw Amu and Tadase snogging each other's faces off!!! Amu saw Ikuto as his jaw dropped to the floor and fell off! "Wait! It's not what you think! I wasn't really snogging him! I was………..just telling his lips a secret! A very BIG, LLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG secret! : D " She shouted as she pushed Tadase into the fountain to hobble after Ikuto "I'M SORRY IF I MADE YOU JEALOUS,,. DO YOU WANT A KISS??" Amu screamed.

'I wish there was a world were Amu would love me!!' Ikuto thought.

Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light "LOOK!! IT'S THE UBRIYO" Amu shouted.

"Don't you mean the EMBRIYO" Ikuto said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LOOK ITS PURPLE AND IT'S GOT A SIGN POINTING TO IT SAYING 'UMBRIYO'" Amu said in a squeaky voice.

Then mister KNOW-IT-ALL- Tadase said in an even higher squeaky voice "IT'S A WORLD TRANSPORTER! QUICK! EVERYONE PUT THEIR HANDS ON IT!!!!"…. "EEEEEE! NO! IM NOT TOUCHIN THAT EGGY FART!" Ikuto complained, so Amu, being sooo mature, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards it.

"POOOOOF!

They all suddenly appeared in the night sky…literally….and they were falling at exactly 4000 miles per hour! Thinking quick, Amu shouted "AMULET HEART!" Ikuto, being just as clever, decided to copy "AMULET HEART...heyyy, wait, I can't do that one…I know, BLACK DEODERANT!" he shouted as he changed, Amu was already zooming around on her flying roller skates, she caught Ikuto and they stared into each others eyes endearingly…"You smell nice…" Amu commented. "Its all thanks to my black lynx deodorant! ;p….hey, aren't we forgetting something???" "HEYYY! I CANT FLY! Cruddy platinum royal xp" "oops…"

BANG!!!!…. "OWWWW!!! Tadase are you ok?" Amu said worried.

"OW!! Can you get off of me, your heavy your 'gonna' squish me like a pancake. In front of all these people!" Full Moon said gasping for air.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH! IN COMING!" Amu screamed as she came crashing down on top of Tadase and Full Moon…awkward…. "OWW!" Both Amu and Ikuto shouted. About a minute later, they were all stood up and apologising to Full Moon for reking the concert…though Tadase was still lying on the floor… "Am I dead? Is that bright shining light heaven?" He said to himself…looking dazed… "TADASE YOU BAKAMEDAI ITS JUST THE STAGE LIGHTS NOW GET UP! YOURE EMMBARESSING ME INFRONT OF ALL THESE PEOPLE!" Ikuto said as he pulled Tadase up by the back of his collar, strangling him a bit. "P-P-P-PEOPLE!" He said, staring at the millions of people staring back at him. "…. AHHHHHH! I CANT LET SO MANY PEOPE SEE ME IN THIS GAY, GIRLY, FRILLY COSTUME!!!" He said running off stage. "Are you shinigami, by any chance?" Full moon asked.

"Shinigami? What are you on cocaine??" Amu said.

Full moon realised that they were still on stage and sung her last song.

As Full Moon came off stage, she ran and said "HI TAKUTO! LOVE YOU!" she said as she embraced him…Meroko gave them a weird look. "LOVE YOU TOO HUNNY, YOU WERE GREAT TODAY," he looked down and smiled to her, they blushed, "HEY, DO YOU TWO WANT A JELLYTOT?" Meroko said, she had to do something to break them up, before they…. "Yeh thanks, oh yeh, these people are the ones that fell on me in the middle of the concert, Haha." She beckoned them to come over, Amu happily walked forwards to greet them, Ikuto and Tadase came following behind, feeling outta place. Takuto gave them an evil look, he wasn't sure on them, since they did fall out of nowhere onto Full Moon… "Yeh, sorry about that, we didn't mean it…BLAME TADASE!" she said to Meroko and Takuto, "WAIT...who are we talking to?" Tadase had a really blank look on his face. "I'm talking to these to people in front of me, did you say your names were Makuto and Teroko?" said Amu "My name is Takuto, not Makuto. And she is Meroko, and we are shinigami, he probably cant see us because we MAGICAL and you have to have had a near death experience…and bakamedais cant see us…!" He smiled evily at Tadase. "SERIOUSLY! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO! WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO A WALL?!?!" he was getting frustrated. "You wont be able to see them, or at least that's what they said, hey? Ikuto can you see them?" Amu looked questionably at him. "Yeh I can see them, and he's right about the bakamedai part." He said with a straight face. They all laughed. "…so what's a shinigami anyway?" "Hey, we can all go to my place for pizza, and they can explain on the way, just let me go change." Full Moon waved over her shoulder as she walked into her changing room, Takuto followed behind. "Hey? Why is Takuto going in with her? Isn't that a bit pervy?" Amu said. "You'll find out why in a minute." Meroko smiled. "WHY CANT I SEE THOSE PEOPLE YOU ARE TALKING TO!?!?!" Tadase was getting annoyed now, "Ohh stop whining you wimp!" Ikuto was still annoyed at him about the park-kissing thing, though he wasn't mad at Amu, he thought she was just too kawai to be mad at ;p.

"Ok Takuto, I should be ok now, ermm, do you mind?" They heard just as Takuto came out the changing room doors. "She'll just been a minute." He said matter-of-fact like. A few minutes passed and the changing rooms opened, but not to Full Moon, To a little brunette haired girl. She smiled as she walked over to Takuto, he put his arm around her. "Ok? Ready to go?" The little girl said as she walked towards the way out. "Hey, what about Full Moon?" Amu was now TOTTALY CONFUZZLED! "Ohh yeh, I'm not used to having to explain this to other people. Haha" Both her and the shinigami smiled. "Well, I am Full Moon, Thanks to Takuto, who can change me back and forth. But, while I'm like this, please do call me Mitsuki." Amu and Ikuto's jaw dropped…Tadase kinda…fainted… but thankfully (kinda) Meroko caught him. "Aww! HES SO KAWAI!" Shouted Meroko At this Tadase opened his eyes. "W-W-Why am I in mid air?" He was looking around him, but couldn't see anyone. They all laughed at Tadase's dumbness. So, Meroko pushed him onto his feet and they walked to the limo waiting outside to take them to Mitsuki's house.

Chapter 2

Back Mitsuki's house, they were greeted by two ladies…one old n the other really old. Mitsuki went up to the really old one and hugged her. "Hi Nan, I'm back, and I made friends at the park." She smiled and indicated the three people behind her (Amu, Ikuto and Tadase, her Nan can't see shinigami.) Amu stepped forwards "It's nice to meet you, my name is Amu, and this is Ikuto and Tadase." Tadase smiled and Ikuto just kinda…nodded his head up and down once. "WOW! It's so cool that my little Mitsuki is making more friends! OMG you have to come in for pizza!" Mitsuki's Nan suddenly lit up. Amu and the others were taken back a bit, but follow Mitsuki's hyper Nan into the house. Tadase seemed to have picked up on this hyperness and was happily following Nan in front of everyone. "Sorry, I forgot how hyper my Nan can seem a first, she'll calm down in a bit…hopefully." Mitsuki whispered to Amu and Ikuto as they entered the kitchen.

The kitchen had a gorgeous interior! Beautiful oak topped surfaces and laminate wood flooring, a shiny metallic sliver oven and dishwasher all fit in to the newest modern style…and it was really big too! Mitsuki's Nan happily skipped into the kitchen closely followed by Tadase merrily skipping behind her and humming a tunes, were as Mitsuki just walked in like a NORMAL person, Ikuto followed with Amu hiding behind him…she was scared of how camp Tadase looked and just couldn't believe that just an hour ago she was snogging his face off….err I mean telling his lips a reallllllllllllllllllllllly loooooonnnnnnnggggg secret ;p. The random young old lady appeared with the pizza (as if from know where) and set it out on plates on the table.

It was chocolate and coconut topped pizza "What the hell is this???" Thought Amu and Ikuto. "Well, time for our before dinner prayer….RUB-A-DUB-DUB THANKS FOR THE GRUB!!!" Her over-excited Nan said while she stuffed 5 pieces of pizza in her gob and looked like a hamster!

Where as Amu and Ikuto nibbled the end there was a scarcity of coconut and chocolate.

The house maid Tanaka came in with drinks of cactus juice. Mitsuki took a massive gulp full while Takuto and Meroko tried to stop her knowing exactly what it is. As Ikuto drank it too. Mitsuki's pupils went BIG "oooooh" she murmered "eeeeeeeee mwahahahaHAHAHAHAHAhahahaha" she laughed "Oh Crap" Takuto screamed.

Mitsuki started jumping around screaming "I AM A PRETTY BUNNY TAKE ME AND FLY!!" "TAKUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MAKE ME FLY" she whined. Takuto ran over to her and put his hand over her mouth shoving her towards the closet… She struggled her mouth free and exclaimed "where are you taking me Takutoo? Do you want a biiiiiiig kiss????" he shoved her in the closet and locked it, 'Damn shes getting horny what is in that drink but then again I should of taken up that offer of the kiss!' he thought to himself…

Meanwhile, Ikuto had Amu pinned up against the wall trying to give her a biig slobbery kiss "why are you refusing? You kissed Kiddy king didn't you, I thought I deserved one as well then!" he said with puppy dog eyes. "…..ohh, fine, when you give me those Knickers!!!" (A/N ohh, we forgot to tell you, Ikuto had adopted some of Mitsuki's…. NAN'S KNICKERS!) Takuto told Amu everything about the cactus juice…

"KALABUNGA!!!!!!" Mitsuki screamed while breaking through the closet doors.

"OH MY GOD HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET OUT!?" Tadase appeared and said "Well, it seems that the effect of the cactus juice has sent her hyper therefore giving her more strength than normal."…."WE KNOW THAT YOU IDIOT! IT WAS A RHEOTORICAL QUESTION YOU BAKA!!!!" Takuto shouted, he then felt tugging on his jacket he looked down and saw Mitsuki who had puppy dog eyes "Takuto, can we go swimming please pretty pretty please, it would be even better in the shower!?" (A/N with swimming costumes on of course….we're not even going to go where your thinking!) 'OH MY GOD SHE'S GOTTEN WORSE Takuto thought


	2. FLYING!

"You should whack Tadase one, that might help" Said Amu. "Why the hell would that help?! He hasn't drunk any!" Takuto shouted over to Amu as he managed to get Mitsuki back into the closet. "Because, he's a stupid baka who kissed me in front of Ikuto to make him jealous and now he's annoyed with me because he thinks I kissed him! Trust me, he deserves it…don't forget he was the one who fell on your Mitsuki first and it would make me feel a lot better so I could help a lot better." Takuto agreed with this and turned to Tadase to find him on the floor looking terrified as Meroko was sat on top of him with a knife raised high… "OH MY GOD MEROKO PUT THAT KNIFE DOWN!!!" Takuto shouted as he ran over to Meroko and pushed her off Tadase. "But…but…but, I love him and he can't see me, the only way to make him see me is to give him a near death experience…mainly because there is no way of stopping him being a bakamedai is there?!" She had tears in her eyes….Tadase was still looking shocked as he was still lying on the floor with his eyes wide open. Takuto laughed at this. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Shouted Ikuto as he ran around the table…not only with knickers still on his head, he now had found one of Tanaka's all in one underwear piece and had put two cabbages in the size double J cups of it and was running around screaming like a girl (A/N there goes the cool, mature and totally HOT look that he once had…ahh well) "Ikuto…please please come here and give me back the underwear you took…please, I'll give you another kiss" Amu said with a sweet smile and puppy dog eyes. " OF COURSE MY SWEET PEA!!!" He shouted as he came charging over to her as he ripped off the underwear that wasn't his (A/N no unfortunately he didn't strip… sorry girls ;D ) Amu ducked and Ikuto went crashing through the window and into the swimming pool. "Wow, I didn't know they had a swimming pool, I could have actually taken Mitsuki swimming…"Takuto said to himself. Hearing her name, Mitsuki started banging on the door. "OPEN THE DOOR TAKUTO….I want to show you something!" She said through the door. Takuto wasn't quite sure how to take this, should he open the door…ohh well what the heck.

As he unlocked the door and cautiously opened it and out popped……………………… "LOOK, I FOUND A KERO!!!!" Mitsuki shouted as she shoved a yellow plushie into his face. "Wow…Mitsuki….that's……great" he said almost disappointed (A/N the question is….what DID Takuto want to see?????) "You….you…..YOU DON'T LIKE MEEEEEE!!!" She said in a high pitched voice as she started crying. Takuto started flapping his arms about as he said "NO NO I DO LIKE YOU! PLEASE DON'T CRY!"…Him saying this made Mitsuki cry even more…oops. "Look, if you stop crying….i'll give you that big kiss you wanted" He said with a sweet smile. She cried even more as she leaned into him and kissed him…(A/N it's not as cute as you think seeing a dripping wet girl kissing….no one??? Well. This is what Tadase saw anyway) "How the hell did I get here???" Ikuto said as he emerged from the water (A/N at this point my best friend died of laughter from the story and hiccups and I died of laughter as my best friend was tickling me with a fudging CLOTHES HANGER!!!!!) "IKUTO ARE YOU OK??? DO YOU NEED ANOTHER KISS??" Amu shouted "what… what are you on about? How did I end up in the pool? And yes I would love a kiss!" he said with an evil smile. "Huh…your not crazy anymore??? What happened?" Amu said as she climbed out the window because she couldn't be bothered going and finding the key for the backdoor….Though this was a mistake as she fell flat on her face. Ikuto came running over to her and held her in his arms "are you ok dearest?" (A/N cheesy I know, that's the point) She was about to give him an answer when a loud crash was heard and Mitsuki came flying through the air "TAKUTO YOU MADE ME FLY!!!! I WANT TO GO AND SWIM WITH THE FISHIES!!!!"

*SPLASH!*  
*Half an Hour later*  
Takuto and Meroko went down in the pool to search for Mitsuki but they could not find her. Takuto was hysterical and crying "Where did she go?!" he muttered through his sobs "I mean I looked for her but I can't find her!"

*POOF*  
"HAHAHA ive just been to this really cool place called Tomn…. Tommmmmm… Tomoeda that's the one!" she said. Takuto jumped and rugby tackled her "I MISSED YOU!!!" " I was only gone for half an hour geez!" Mitsuki said rolling her eyes…though she had actually missed him. "I KNOW! But you fell in the pond and then you…where….errr….wher…..where did you go?" Takuto released her from deathly tight hug to look at her in confusion. "I went to somewhere called Tomoeda, I'm not sure where it is but Umbriyo took me there, do you want me to take you there???" Her face lit up and she ran up and took everyone's hand and put it on the Umbriyo….

* POOF! *

"Falling….again….ahhh?" Ikuto said almost board "Black deodorant!" he said as he grabbed Amu and landed safely on the………fountain? (A/N ok then….fountain works???) "Holy CROWHUHMHYH!" Tadase shouted as Meroko put her hand over his mouth "This is one more near death experience you're going to have to put up with!" Meroko shout as she pushed him harder to towards the ground.

*SPLASH*

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Mitsuki screamed.

"I'll Save You!" Takuto shouted  
*Superhero music in the background*

Takuto safely caught Mitsuki and landed on Ikuto's shoulders. Meroko landed infront of them "Mixed group, you should do gymnastics!" Meroko giggled.

"OWW!!!" Tadase screamed, "I think I broke my nose" (A/N Happy hiMamori amu (she knows she is) we pretty much killed him for you) He said holding his bleeding nose. Ikuto looked at Tadase…"Well, that's an improvement isn't it Amu?" she giggled because she knew this was totally true. (A/N LOL!) Tadase saw the blood, fainted and hit his head on the wall of the fountain with a hollow thud (A/N as in there's nothing in his head) "Oh My God! WHAT DID I DO! I THINK I PRETTY MUCH KILLED HIM!.....YESSSS!" Shout Meroko as she did a celebratory dance around the fountain. Takuto jumped off Ikuto's shoulders and landed on the ground.

Everyone dragged Tadase by his feet (A/N because he's dead……. heavy!!!!) out of the fountain and started walking through the streets.

It was getting dark as they sat on the swings in Penguin Park. Meroko dragged Tadase into the sandpit and sat over him waiting for him to wake up then as he started finally waking up, Meroko said "Tadase can see me, or did I not kill you enough?" as he was blinking trying to open his eyes. "What….where am I? Why does this person in front of me have bunny ears???" Tadase mumbled as he sat up. "YEEEEESSSSSSSS! IT WORKED! I KILLED HIM ENOUGH FOR HIM TO BE ABLE TO SEE ME! WHOOOOOO!" Meroko jumped up again and started dancing around the sandpit. "Ohh my head hurts what happened?" Tadase moaned. "Awww its ok hun I'll kiss it better" Meroko said as she leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the head. He blushed like hell. "There, is that better my sweetie pie?" Meroko giggled as she noticed how badly Tadase was blushing. "Yehh….ye….yes, that did help, thank you." He said the last part as a shy whisper.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" a mysterious voice said from the bushes. "Errr… is someone there??" Meroko said as she hovered over towards them.


	3. OOPS!

As she got closer Meroko noticed a little shiny black circle poking out from a green bush, followed by a hand holding the camera. "I'm sorry, it's just that was so KAWAIIIIIIIII!" Screeched a little dark haired girl as she stepped out from behind the bush. "Are you two girlfriend and boyfriend?" She said pointing the camera into their faces. "Errrmmm, Nuhh….No, we're not. We've only just met." Tadase mumbled. "AWWWWW! WHY NOT! YOU TWO HAVE ALMOST AS GOOD A CHEMISTRY AS SAKURA AND SYAORAN DO!" She giggled and didn't an excited little jump. "Who are Sakura and Syaowon? And speaking of which….who the hell are you???" Meroko pushed the camera out of her face and hid behind Tadase. "Awww, ohh, and I'm Tomoyo and Sakura and SYAORAN are my two best friends, thought they don't really like each other that much I still think that they suit each other." She giggled again but with and almost evil smile on her face.

"Tomoyo, there you are, I've looked all over for you and I find you harassing these poor people." Said a blue haired boy from the other end of the park. "Ohh there you are Eriol, I'm sorry I wandered off, I just saw these two having a KAWAIIIII moment and just had to catch it on film." She gave the boy named Eriol a sweet smile and a peck on the cheek. He blushed a little but it wasn't as bad as Tadase.

"Hey Meroko, have you been making friends?" Takuto came over with Mitsuki beside him. All the group gathered around the Eriol and Tomoyo and started chatting. "So what are you two doing here so late?" Amu asked. "Well, we came here with Sakura and Syaoran to capture a new card, we will explain about that later, but right now I think it would be a good idea if everyone………..DUCK!" she shouted as she quickly pointed to a massive bird flying towards them and threw herself to the ground, everyone else saw the bird and did the same…"QUACK!" Tadase shouted as he jumped up and was taken out by one of the bird's wings.

"WHAT THE!" shouted an emerald eyed girl as she saw Tadase flopped over the side of the wing. "RETURN TO GUISE YOU CAME FROM! FLY!" The girl shouted as the bird turned into a card. "Wait….I can't fly anymore…..CRAP! FLY COME BACK OUT HERE AND BLOODY HELP ME!!!!" The screamed and the staff she was carrying suddenly produced wings and she floated….then she realised that she had forgotten the randomer that had got taken out by Fly's wing (A/N GAWWWD HE'S STUPID AINT HE! LOL) She flew down to him and caught him by the collar….she thought she had caught him…..trouble was….she didn't count on him slipping out of his top did she now, no, because that's exactly what happened. "CRUD!" She said holding up the top. Tadase was falling head first, and at a speed that would surely kill him. "WHAT THUHHHH!"

* SPLAT! *

"OWCH! GET THIS DUDE OFF ME!" shouted the chestnut brown haired boy that Tadase had just landed on. "I'M SORRY SYAORAN!.....but it serves you right!" The girl landed next to him and pushed Tadase off him. "Thanks and….hey why do I deserve it?" He said looking a little upset. "Your meant to save me not him!" she screamed. Then there was a really loooooooooooooonnnnnnnnng silence,  
*BURP*  
"Excuse me" Mitsuki said and blushed and hid behind Takuto.

"I'm sorry Sakura" Syaoran said, and then Sakura and Syaoran hugged.  
(A/N AWWWWW!) "KAWAIIIIII!" Tomoyo appeared out of nowhere with her camera and she had filmed the whole thing. "TOMOYO!" Syaoran moaned. "But but but! You two are just soooooo cute together!" Tomoyo moaned back. "Tomoyo, you know me and Syaoran are just friends." Tomoyo pulled a face at Sakura. "Ermmm, guys, what about poor Tadase!" Meroko shouted as she lent over him. "Yehh, what about him?" Amu shrugged. "HE'S LIKE….DYING OVER HERE!" Meroko was getting hysteric.

"And…..It's not going to be me who's helping him, I'm allergic to bakamedais." Amu seemed completely serious about it as well. "Then why did you kiss him then?" Ikuto whispered in her ear. "I DIDN'T! H…HE, HE KISSED ME!" Amu shouted. "Ohhh, your changing your story now, sooo….I don't believe you." He said as he walked off.

(A/N we would do a flashback but we can't really be bothered so lets just say that she said she was telling him a secret.)

"Noo, Ikuto don't go!" Amu started to seem really upset. "Listen, I'm sorry, I know now that I never should have loved you." Ikuto said and he walked off.

(A/N NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! :'( !!!)

"Hey, this is starting to get juicy." Tomoyo whispered nudging Syaoran and Sakura. They gave her a reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllllyyyyy weird look.

"GUYS!" Meroko shouted because she was getting reeeeeeeaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllly impatient. "SHHHHHHH! SHE'S HAVING A MOMENT!" Tomoyo turned and angrily whispered at her. (A/N it was a loud whisper kinda thing???)

"WAIT! Ikuto! I……I…………..!"


	4. AWWW!

**Sorry I've not updated in a while!!!  
but here is the next chapter of SHUGO MOON CARDS!  
**

**[FLASHBACK]**

"And…..It's not going to be me who's helping him, I'm allergic to bakamedais." Amu seemed completely serious about it as well. "Then why did you kiss him then?" Ikuto whispered in her ear. "I DIDN'T! H…HE, HE KISSED ME!" Amu shouted. "Ohhh, your changing your story now, sooo….I don't believe you." He said as he walked off.

"Noo, Ikuto don't go!" Amu started to seem really upset. "Listen, I'm sorry, I know now that I never should have loved you." Ikuto said and he walked off.

"Hey, this is starting to get juicy." Tomoyo whispered nudging Syaoran and Sakura. They gave her a reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllllyyyyy weird look.

"GUYS!" Meroko shouted because she was getting reeeeeeeaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllly impatient. "SHHHHHHH! SHE'S HAVING A MOMENT!" Tomoyo turned and angrily whispered at her.

"WAIT! Ikuto! I……I…………..!"

[**END FLASHBACK]**

"You what?" Ikuto said impatiently.  
"I…I …I … I think you have something on your back" Amu said as she walked up to him and picked the stuff off his back.  
"well now that that's over I'll be going" Ikuto sighed and started walking off.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IKUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amu shoued while still being right behind him.  
"No need to squeal down my ear geez" Ikuto said.  
"oh sorry" Amu muttered "I'm sorry you should know I love more than anyone else I…I …I can't live without you!" Amu said falling to her knee's and crying.  
Ikuto knelt down beside her "do you mean it?" he said while lifting her chin up.  
"Hai I do!" she answered.  
They kissed passionately.  
Mitsuki started crying.  
Takuto embraced her tightly.  
And Meroko dragged tadase off to the hospital.

While Amu and Ikuto still sat there kissing.

**I am reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally sorry that it is sooooooo short but im kinda in a writers block  
give me ideas PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE  
and review please!**


End file.
